


Haust

by Tsuki_Sichi



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Norse Religion & Lore, Amigo secreto navideño 2019, First Time, Intersex Loki (Marvel), Jotunn Loki (Marvel), M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, References to Norse Religion & Lore, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Wedding, Wedding Night, amigo secreto navideño, strange traditions
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:08:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21966226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsuki_Sichi/pseuds/Tsuki_Sichi
Summary: Fue el primer viernes de otoño cuando se consumó el matrimonio del príncipe heredero de Asgard y el tercer príncipe de Jötunheim, con la esperanza de acabar con la guerra y unir a los Reinos. Nadie pensó que ambos príncipes esperaban su noche de bodas con ansias.-Regalo para mi "Amigo Secreto, navideño", evento organizado por Thunder & Mischief - Thorki --Au matrimonio arreglado, mitología nórdica, tradiciones extrañas y celebraciones.-Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Marvel Studios.-Historia completamente original y de mi autoría.-Queda prohibida la adaptación y/o publicación de esta historia en cualquier otro medio o plataforma.
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 44





	Haust

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RavenLoveless](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenLoveless/gifts).



> Regalo especial para  
> mi amigo secreto navideño
> 
> Raven Loveless
> 
> Espero que te guste y sea lo que deseabas.

El ajetreo se escuchaba tras las enormes puertas de madera, no había sirviente o guardia alguno que no estuviese corriendo por los pasillos atiborrados de ánimo; llevaban cortinas, alfombras, platos dorados repletos de comida y jarras rebosantes de hidromiel de un lado a otro. Supuestamente ya todo estaba arreglado desde una semana atrás y, aún así, la gente corría despavorida intentando afinar los últimos arreglos en el lugar.

Y, como si eso no bastara, los deslumbrantes rayos de sol iluminaban la ridícula y enorme habitación dorada en la que el príncipe de Jötunheim se encontraba. Tenía que ser un día brillante y, al parecer, el sol y el cielo coincidieron en hacerlo aún más rutilante. 

—Esto es absurdo— un bufido de disgusto dejó ver la molestia de un joven que miraba su figura reflejada en un espejo oval, giraba levemente en su lugar para mirar de arriba a abajo el atuendo que confeccionaron especialmente para él en ese día. —¿Por qué no puedo usar nuestra ropa ceremonial en vez de esta?  
—Bueno, hay muchas razones para eso— una enorme criatura azulada se encontraba recargada en un pilar viendo al diminuto príncipe molesto, era su única compañía después de que todos los sastres fueron corridos de la habitación en un ataque de ira después de tantas y tantas manos arreglando su ropa. —Te vas a casar con el príncipe de Asgard, en Asgard. Ah, espera, esa es la única razón así que, deja de quejarte y se una linda novia. Querido hermano.  
—Oh... 

En el justo momento que escuchó "príncipe de Asgard", su corazón dio un acelerado salto. Era cierto, estaba a punto de casarse con el heredero al trono de Asgard; el próximo Padre de Todo se uniría a él en el acto más grande de paz realizado en el universo entero. 

La emoción se apretó en una delgada línea formada por sus labios, suprimiendo la sonrisa que le generaba pensar en que pronto, muy pronto, estaría casado con Thor, el segundo Æsir, vivo, más importante en los nueve Reinos.

—Además, te encanta todo esto, no lo niegues— su felicidad fue interrumpida cuando el gigante tras de él, se acercó e intentó agacharse a su lado para poder mirar lo que el espejo engrandecía.  
—No soy una novia, lo sabes Helblindi.  
—Aquí creen que lo eres.  
—Pues no lo soy.  
—Que importa eso, estás a unas cuantas horas de volverte "Reina". 

La emoción volvió a reflejarse en sus ojos cuando su hermano se atrevió a decirle Reina. La ambición en la mirada carmesí no pasó desapercibida por el mayor que torpemente se enderezó para volver a imponer su gloriosa estatura. 

—He llegado a pensar, Loki, que esto no te desagrada por completo. He visto como miras a tu futuro esposo y, no creas que no noté lo rápido que te adaptaste a este lugar; parece que te has olvidado de Jötunheim en tan sólo un mes.  
—Consorte, Heblindi, no Reina y no he olvidado nada— Tan pronto como sus emociones fueron suprimidas por un ceño fruncido, el futuro esposo se giró para mirar a su hermano fijamente, con los brazos cruzados en el pecho y la boca torcida en una mueca que parecía más un puchero.

Loki conocía muy bien su posición en el nuevo juego de su padre. Él, a pesar de ser el mayor entre sus hermanos, era el tercero de los hijos del Rey Laufey; su débil y pequeña forma fueron suficientes razones para que el Gigante gobernante de Jötunheim no lo reconociera como su heredero desde su nacimiento y, así pasó a ser el tercero en línea después del nacimiento de Helblindi, el Jötun que ahora le hacía compañía en el día más especial de los Reinos. Y de su vida.

La idea de casarse con el hijo de Odín fue abrumadora, al principio no entendía como pasó de ser el olvidado a, ser el más importante de los hijos de Laufey. En él recayó la esperanza de acabar con la más codiciosa de las guerras que llevó a su Reino al caos y a la terquedad. Los jötnar ya no tenían nada que perder, se negaban a rendirse y buscaban desesperadamente recuperar el único tesoro por el cual, Loki se encontraba ahora comprometido con el hijo de su enemigo. Lo más extraño para todos, incluso para su padre fue que, el Rey de Asgard hizo la sugerencia del fin de la guerra a través de un matrimonio; fue Odín quien pidió la mano de Loki para dársela a su único hijo, fue el Padre de Todo quien firmó un acuerdo de entregar el cofre de los antiguos inviernos una vez que se consumara el matrimonio entre el príncipe heredero de Asgard y el tercer príncipe de Jötunheim y, una vez que el matrimonio diera frutos esperanzadores de una larga, muy larga era de paz. 

Como era de esperarse, el muy desesperante, terco, mentiroso y escurridizo hijo de Laufey, se negó al compromiso impuesto; ideó un plan para escapar y desaparecer y, así, meter en aprietos a su padre y su Reino, después de todo, nunca lo quisieron por ser un enano más del montón de fenómenos jötnar. Debía morir cuando nació, había escuchado en más de una ocasión.

El día en que pensaba destruir las ilusiones de todos, apareció frente a él su prometido. Era tan estoico, brillante y deslumbrante como todos decían, tanto como una maldita estrella fulgurante; una figura imponente como ya había escuchado, incluso era vergonzosamente más alto que él, el más enano de los jötnar; cada parte de su cuerpo gritaba guerrero con músculos marcándose en malla metálica y pantalones de cuero negro y, era el perfecto retrato de un futuro Rey con la capa roja ondeándose tras de él, el cabello rubio contorneando su rostro tupido con barba, resaltando sus ojos azules y atrayentes. 

No cruzó palabra alguna con él, ni siquiera se atrevió a revelarse ante el príncipe de Asgard que se encontraba de visita en sus tierras heladas; tan sólo volvió sobre sus pasos, se encerró en su habitación, dejó arrumbado el morral que contenía sus pertenencias en un rincón y, esperó a que algún sirviente llegara por él para guiarlo a su destino, llevarlo a lado del hijo de Odín que fue a Jötunheim con el único fin de formalizar el compromiso. 

—Mírate, luces increíblemente... áss, tan adorable mi pequeño hermano— Helblindi era el menor de los tres hijos de Laufey, el segundo en la linea y el único que entendía a Loki de una forma bastante retorcida; el único que se atrevía a burlarse, con exageradas muestras de amor, de su matrimonio arreglado. —Creciste tan rápido, estoy orgulloso de ti.  
—Basta Helblindi— Loki gruñó un tanto exasperado, decidió una vez más mirarse en el espejo en vez de seguir mirando a su hermano cuyas manos tenía unidas sobre el pecho y, la mirada perdida en el techo simulando ternura y orgullo al mismo tiempo.

—Deja ya la ropa— dijo Helblindi deshaciéndose de sus mofas cuando se vio ignorado. —Se que preferirías estar semidesnudo, con una simple falda larga y un montón de argollas de oro pero, recuerda que tenemos que seguir las tradiciones de estos locos.  
—Ah, claro que llevo mucho, mucho oro, sólo que tus feos ojos rojos no lo pueden ver— Loki giró una vez más a la derecha para mirar con aburrimiento el jubón blanco y de manga larga que se ceñía a su cuerpo, ocultaba las líneas características del linaje de Laufey y su tono azulado se perdía entre tanta y tanta tela que, juraba lo único que se podía mirar era su rostro y una miserable porción de azul en sus manos. 

—Ugh, eso me recuerda algo. No pienso quedarme al final, no quiero escuchar a mi pequeño, querido y casto hermanito gimotear y llorar en su primer noche como consorte de Asgard.  
—¡Por Ymir!— Loki cubrió su boca con una mano por tan desvergonzadas palabras que su hermano soltó para hacerlo sonrojar. —Soy tú hermano mayor, deberías respetarme y no decir tales cosas.  
—Por favor Loki, deja de tratar de engañar a todos. Se que has estado esperando este momento desde el primer día que suspiraste por Thor, no sé exactamente cuándo pasó pero es un hecho que te enamoraste de él y que este día lo deseas desde que te leyeron el protocolo de la ceremonia.  
—Agh, ¿no tienes algo mejor qué hacer? Deberías ir a cambiarte de ropa. No pretendas ir con ese taparrabos a mi boda.  
—El que tiene que ir lindo y bonito eres tú, no yo.

—Alteza— un sirviente irrumpió en el lugar antes de que Loki pudiera invocar una daga para arrojarla directo al pecho de su hermano, los latidos en su pecho volvieron a acelerarse al saber la razón por la cual el hombre había entrado sin anunciarse. —Ya es la hora. 

Helblindi parpadeó cuando Loki agachó la cabeza, retorció sus manos una contra la otra y sonrió débilmente antes de enderezarse, acatar una postura rígida y seguir al sirviente hasta el pasillo sin ninguna emoción reflejada en su rostro. Sí, Loki esperaba con ansias ese día, más que su padre o el Padre de Todo. 

Se había elegido el primer viernes de otoño para realizar la unión, aún podían distinguirse las hojas verdes entre amarillas y naranjas en las copas de los árboles que rodeaban Yggdrasil; el camino hacia el altar bajo la sombra del árbol sagrado, estaba despejado y los presentes se mantenían de pie a falta de asientos, todos esperaban impacientes a que se realizara la ceremonia. Había seres de casi todos los reinos, los principales, Æsir y jötnar, se encontraban al frente.

Thor estaba nervioso, ya se encontraba frente al altar hecho con un arco de ramas tejidas y adornado con manzanas doradas, su padre estaba tras de él para ser él el encargado de dirigir la ceremonia. El príncipe de Asgard miró a cada uno de los presentes y se detuvo en los más sobresalientes que, por mucho, atraían la mirada de todos. El Rey Laufey estaba parado de lado izquierdo, el príncipe heredero Býleistr se encontraba justo a lado de él, siguiéndole su segundo hijo Helblindi, tras de ellos se agrupaban cuatro concejales de Jötunheim y tres guardias reales; una gigantesca comitiva exigua. Todos de gran estatura, robustos y monstruosos, muy distintos a su prometido.

Sabía muy bien que todo podía salir mal, Loki, su futuro consorte, siguió dedicándole miradas de desprecio hasta un día antes de la unión y Thor, muy en el fondo, sentía que su prometido jamás llegaría al altar. Las manos le sudaban, no podía dejar de balancearse sobre sus talones en su lugar, sus ojos viajaban de lado a lado, se detenían por segundos en el centinela de Asgard quien, con una muy invisible sonrisa, le confirmaba que su pareja aún no huía. En cualquier momento lo haría, martillaba su corazón.

Quería ir en busca de él, apresurar el paso de quien lo guiaba o, realizar la unión en el pasillo en que estuviese parado. No importaba, quería ya completar su unión. Como si su padre pudiera leer su mente, colocó una mano sobre su hombro derecho para detenerlo antes de que saliera corriendo.

Exhaló e inhaló bruscamente haciendo que todos lo miraran al mismo tiempo para perderse la llegada de Loki al lugar. 

Fue Thor el único que lo miró.

Su prometido vestía un atuendo blanco, una túnica ligeramente traslúcida se ceñía a su cuerpo resaltando su delgadez, con detalles dorados en botones y mangas para darle color a la vestimenta; bajo la túnica se podía apreciar una falda un tanto ajustada, larga pero sin arrastrarse para así mostrarle a todos que iba descalzo; el cabello largo y negro lo llevaba atado en una media coleta compuesta de trenzas adornadas con delgados aros dorados. Todo lo contrario a lo que debía de ser. 

Hubo algunos murmullos de exaltación, esa no era la ropa que se había elegido y, mucho menos estaba permitido asistir a la ceremonia sin zapatos. Thor sonrió mientras otros se indignaban, él sabía que Loki era impredecible y eso era lo que amaba.

Loki caminó lento hasta Thor, haciendo que los nervios del príncipe se elevaran más; cada paso hacia el frente podía convertirse en una carrera hacia atrás. No, ya no había forma de que sucediera eso. Una vez que el príncipe Jötun se paró a su lado, Thor pudo volver a respirar, aunque nunca supo cuándo dejó de hacerlo.

Sin esperar más, Odín comenzó la ceremonia. Hizo que ambos presentaran sus obsequios, para tranquilidad de los Æsir, el joven príncipe de Jötunheim llevaba un cinturón grueso y dorado ajustado en la cadera, con una espada enfundada; Thor desenfundó la última espada que blandió en batalla y se la entregó a Loki y, Loki desenfundó una espada de pomo dorado y hoja de hielo, helada, transparente, de bordes irregulares y muy delgada; nuevamente el aliento se atascó en las gargantas de los Æsir que veían como su sagrada ceremonia se deformaba por lo que parecía una cruel broma. 

Loki debía entregar una espada nueva y reluciente, pero decidió entregar un simple pedazo de hielo. Odín no se inmutó ante el "insulto" y Thor sonrió una vez más cuando tomó la espada y, mientras unos la veían con horror, él la aceptaba como una verdadera muestra de amor al recibir algo creado por su prometido porque sí, Thor sabía que esa espada estaba repleta de Loki, mirándosele por donde se le mirase.

Intercambiaron los anillos dorados y procedieron a juntar las espadas y manos para que Odín diera fin a la ceremonia, pidiendo a los Dioses que bendijeran la nueva unión y pasando una copa de hidromiel entre su hijo y el príncipe Jötun.

La Reina Frigga fue la primera en aplaudir mientras todos los demás invitados intentaban hacerlo, ella estaba completamente feliz, contemplado la llegada de un nuevo y maravilloso miembro a su familia. 

Aún se escuchaba el cotilleo en los pasillos de Vingólf, el palacio donde se celebraba la unión de los príncipes. Cada rumor arrastraba consigo un "El Rey se ha vuelto loco, ¿cómo pudo comprometer a su hijo con un monstruo? La guerra nunca acabará". No importaba que tanto se hablara, el salón ya estaba celebrando el banquete, con las mesas atiborradas de frutos, dulces y carne, las cortinas doradas colgando de lo alto de los arcos y pilares, las antorchas encendidas en cada esquina y la mesa principal siendo la atracción de todos con ambos príncipes sentados uno a lado de otro como la nueva pareja bendecida. 

La música resonaba en el lugar y algunos invitados, después de que las bebidas bajaran por sus gargantas, se animaron a bailar. La Reina fue la primera en acercarse a ellos y dar su bendición, tan entusiasmada estaba que no pudo evitar ruborizar a ambos esposos.

—No quiero presionarlos pero espero que me den muchos nietos, a este palacio le hacen falta risas y alegría en cada uno de sus jardines.  
—Mi Reina...  
—Gracias madre, tan directa como siempre— Thor interrumpió antes de que Loki pudiese decir cualquier cosa educada que fuese a soltar, se levantó de su asiento y se inclinó sobre la mesa para alcanzar a su madre y besarla en la mejilla, volvió a sentarse y vio partir a la Reina con una enorme sonrisa y negando alegremente con la cabeza.

Thor miró a Loki y le sonrió tontamente, llevaban un par de horas casados y aún era incapaz de hablarle con naturalidad, la mayor parte del tiempo se la pasaba sonriéndole mientras se metía un trozo de algo a la boca o empinaba su tarro de hidromiel hasta vaciarlo. No tenía ni la menor idea de cómo dirigirse a Loki ahora que estaban casados. 

—Mi madre, jaja, no necesitas preocuparte por lo que dijo. No hay necesidad de... De apresurarnos.  
—Oh, está bien. Se espera que un matrimonio sea fértil desde el primer día, ¿no es así?— Loki miró a Thor y, si no tuviera un enorme autocontrol, hubiese estallado en carcajadas por el intenso rubor que se extendió por las mejillas de su ahora esposo, hasta las puntas de sus orejas.  
—Bueno, sí pero...— Thor desvió la mirada a los invitados, sus amigos estaban sentados cerca de su mesa, bebían y reían sin parar, algunos elfos hablaban con el grupo de enanos de Niðavellir que únicamente asistieron para presentar obsequios a la nueva pareja y así obtener su protección; al fondo se podía ver a la comitiva de Jötunheim, al Rey Laufey no se le volvió a ver después de la ceremonia y, en el lugar sólo se encontraban los dos hermanos de Loki y los guardias reales. Esperaba que Loki no se sintiera incómodo en la fiesta y la ausencia de su gente no le afectase en absoluto. —Se que tienen tradiciones diferentes en Jötunheim, espero que no te sean tan abrumadoras las nuestras— dijo Thor con una media sonrisa y se apresuró a hablar cuando Loki lo miró fijamente sin emoción alguna. —Si... si no te sientes cómodo con alguna, podemos omitirla.  
—Gracias— contestó Loki con la mirada puesta en la fiesta y no en su torpe, torpe esposo.

—Pensé que huirías— habló Thor nuevamente después de un rato de no hacer nada más que jugar con los restos de comida con un tenedor.  
—¿Por qué lo haría?— Loki se giró para ver a Thor con una ceja arqueada y elevada, un gesto muy adorable para los ojos de Thor.  
—La vez que te vi en Jötunheim, te veías muy dispuesto a hacerlo. Dioses, casi corro tras de ti cuando te vi desaparecer.  
—¿De cuándo estás hablando?

—Del día en que pedí tu mano.  
—¿Tú...? ¿Tú me viste?  
—Sí, lo hice y debo decir que quedé encantado cuando te vi. Te veías tan decidió oculto tras ese árbol, pensaba que estabas dispuesto a saltar sobre mi para atacarme y huir pero, desapareciste en un parpadeo y no te pude seguir.

Las mejillas de Loki se colorearon de un morado muy discreto. Recordaba muy bien ese día, el día en que decidió que Thor sería un buen compañero. El día en que el hombre lo conquistó tan sólo con estar parado en medio de la nada, mirado desorientado a todos lados; ahora que lo recordaba, se veía bastante tonto y perdido.

—¿Por qué aceptaste este matrimonio?— Loki parpadeó varias veces, Thor mostraba algo que nunca antes alguien había demostrado hacia él, un genuino interés.  
—Voy a ser sincero porque ya estamos casados. Fui yo quien sugirió este matrimonio.  
—¿Qué?  
—Te vi en varias ocasiones en los campos de batallas, siempre escabulléndote y creando trampas, enlodando la nieve para dificultar el paso de nuestras tropas o haciendo caer árboles sobre nuestros campamentos; pensé que eras algún brujo de Karnilla y luego descubrí que eras un jötun... enano. Vi tu agilidad y la belleza con la que realizabas tus encantamientos para arruinar nuestras estrategias y, no pude evitarlo, me obsesioné contigo.  
—¿Sólo porqué me viste?  
—Sólo porque vi lo que nadie más apreciaba. Estabas acabando con mis tropas tus solo desde las sombras y aún así, nadie te lo reconocía, ¿cierto?

—Y te enamoraste— Loki rio levemente con burla, aún con el rubor chapeando sus mejillas y un brillo iluminando su mirada carmesí.  
—Sí, lo hice, ¿puedes creerlo?  
—No, la verdad no.  
—Tú, eres hermoso. Perdón si suena extraño pero lo eres— Thor alzó su mano derecha y dudando por unos segundos, la llevó al rostro de Loki para acariciar suavemente su mejilla y atraerlo a él.

—¡Es tiempo de llevar a los novios!— Alguien muy animado gritó en medio de risas y alaridos, interrumpiendo el beso que Thor estaba a punto de darle a Loki, el segundo beso en su noche que fue remplazado por un rubor intenso en ambos esposos.

Thor rápidamente buscó entre los presentes al loco que gritó, no se sorprendió al ver a Fandral, su compañero de espadas y mejor amigo, parado sobre una mesa con una tarro al aire incitando a los presentes a seguirlo con chiflidos, aplausos y golpes estridentes en las mesas y suelo. 

La sonrisa de Thor tembló y miró a Loki sentado a su lado completamente rígido y sonrojado, intentando sonreír mientras hombres y mujeres se ponían de pie frente a su mesa para iniciar el último ritual de la noche.

—Puedes negarte a hacerlo— susurró Thor antes de ponerse de pie y mirando a Loki esperando a que este aceptara su oferta, sería más fácil para ambos tener una noche de bodas aislada y tranquila pero, tan impredecible como siempre, Loki sonrió ampliamente, se puso de pie y asintió con la cabeza a los presentes que esperaban la aprobación de la nueva pareja.

Thor le dedicó una rápida y asombrada mirada antes de mirar hacia al frente para ver qué invitados quedaban, ya sólo habían asgardianos, más hombres que mujeres y, uno que otro enano interesado más en la continuidad de las bebidas sobre sus mesas; pudo ver a uno de los hermanos de Loki escabullirse tras una puerta con un par de guardias, el otro se quedó quieto recargado en una pared al fondo; también se dio cuenta del momento en que sus padres abandonaban el lugar, gracias a las nornir que ellos no presenciarían lo que estaba a punto de suceder.

Los presentes se dividieron en dos grupos de hombres y mujeres, los hombres se amontonaron frente a Loki y las mujeres delante de Thor; todos guardaron silencio cuando la pareja se separó, aún tenían que seguir un protocolo y esperaban que alguien se animara a entregar a Loki para poder iniciar. Pasaron varios minutos con murmullos y estornudos nerviosos hasta que por fin, alguien se acercó al príncipe Jötun.

—Que Ymir bendiga tú vientre y tu cama— dijo Býleistr colocando su gran palma en la espalda de Loki, sin ninguna sonrisa o emoción en su voz, sin nada más que un gesto que intentaba parecer fraternal. Loki hubiese preferido a Helblindi antes que a Býleistr pero el muy cobarde de su hermano cumplió su palabra y, desapareció mucho antes de que comenzara a "gimotear y llorar" como había dicho.  
—Que Ymir escuche tus plegarias— respondió Loki levemente más para él que para cualquier otra criatura.

—¡Que los dioses bendigan tu falo y tú cama! —Gritó Fandral a lado de Thor, empujándolo bruscamente y enviándolo a los brazos de las mujeres; las risas estallaron en Vingólf y comenzó el viaje a la habitación de la pareja real, donde se consumaría oficialmente su matrimonio.

***

Alguien jaló a Loki del brazo para llevarlo al centro del montón de hombres, cada uno de ellos reía y gruñía a su lado mientras sus manos recorrían su cuerpo en busca de un trozo de tela que arrancar. Ese era el ritual más extraño para celebrar un nuevo matrimonio pero, aunque pareciera extraño, Loki lo estaba disfrutando; más porque sus acompañantes dudaban a cada segundo de tocarlo.

Caminaban entre torpes pasos y empujones, con sus tarros chocando a cada instante y sus manos buscando desnudar a Loki. 

Loki miró hacia Thor, las mujeres ya lo tenían semidesnudo, ya no llevaba ni el peto de uru ni la malla de su traje principesco, la capa roja había quedado pisoteada en alguna parte del suelo y, sus pectorales sobresalían entre manos nada discretas que acariciaban sus músculos.

—No te distraigas, niño bonito— Fandral capturó su atención cuando, sin pensarlo, desgarró en un sólo movimiento su túnica para exponer su pecho, plano, firme y marcado como el de cualquier otro guerrero. Se escuchó un inusual "oh" entre los hombres que se sorprendieron al descubrir que el Jötun no era un enclenque.  
—¡Thor te destrozará!— un hombre más lo tomó por los hombros y jaló los restos de su túnica para tirarla al suelo dejándolo sin nada más que con los hermosos collares de oro largos, que estaban ocultos y caían en cascada en su espalda y se cruzaban sobre su pecho hasta su cintura.  
—¡No podrás caminar en días, en semanas!— El cinturón dorado fue desatado gentilmente y alguien se lo llevó entre la multitud para entregarlo a un sirviente y resguardarlo.  
—¡Queremos escucharte llorar y que pronuncies el nombre de nuestro príncipe mientras te parte en su lecho! 

Loki sonrió y río fuertemente para sorprender a todos los que ya se habían animado a tocarlo y mancillarlo con palabras vulgares. No había duda de que era la tradición más hilarante y retorcida en los nueve Reinos, toda y cada una de las vulgaridades que le gritaban lo incitaban aún más a dar pasos lentos pero largos, estilizados con movimientos suaves de cadera y, con pequeños guiños y sonrisas pícaras. Si algo sabía hacer bien Loki, era tomar toda la atención recibida de la mejor forma, era su momento, vergonzoso pero suyo.

Podía ver la puerta de sus nuevos aposentos a escasos metros de él, las mujeres soltaron un grito animoso cuando una de ellas desgarró el pantalón de Thor con una daga para ahora si dejarlo completamente desnudo; sin botas, sin joyas, sin ninguna prenda cubriendo su virilidad. 

—¡Y un bebé se sembrará en tu vientre! — Volstagg, el regordete y pelirrojo segundo camarada de su esposo, fue el que se atrevió a desatar la falda de Loki para dejarla caer, los hombres exhalaron ruidosamente y Loki se irguió derecho para que todos pudieran admirarlo tal y como era. Había un par de aros dorados ajustados en su muslo derecho, con delegadas cadenas cayendo hasta su tobillo y atándose en un solo aro, en el otro tobillo tenía un par de pulseras sueltas y solitarias, adornadas con esmeraldas. 

Tanto hombres como mujeres se alejaron unos pasos cuando los esposos ya estaban justo en la puerta, uno frente al otro mirándose a los ojos y no a los cuerpos que todos los demás escudriñaban. Loki era un hombre de pies a cabeza, con la única diferencia que podía dar a luz como cualquier otra hembra en el universo, un don para privilegiar a los jötnar en su cruel mundo. 

Las puertas fueron abiertas por Fandral y, por una mujer castaña que no dejaba de mirar a Loki, incluso lamió sus labios y sonrió. 

—¡Hazlo gritar, Thor!— las risas volvieron y tanto hombres como mujeres se juntaron para empujar a la pareja dentro de la habitación y cerrar las puertas estridentemente, golpeando con fuerza la madera y haciendo ruido con sus grandes botas contra el suelo. 

—Ehm... No tenemos que hacerlo, si no quieres— Thor carraspeó y desvió la mirada a la cama, mala idea porque sintió una punzada bajo su abdomen.  
—¿No me quieres tener?— Loki, a diferencia de su esposo, mantuvo sus ojos en el bronceado cuerpo, majestuoso y repleto de músculos; sus ojos se agrandaron con sorpresa y tragó saliva cuando se detuvo en su entrepierna.— O partirme en dos como gritan tus hombres.  
—No, no es eso.

—Ahora que me has visto como realmente soy, ya no te soy atractivo— Loki se cruzó de brazos, ladeó la cabeza y miró a Thor aturdido y nervioso titubeando.  
—¡Nada de eso!— Farfulló Thor y tras las puertas se escuchó un largo "Uuuh" que los presentes expresaron con risas burlonas. —Eres lo más exquisito que he visto en mi vida, Loki.

Por fin Thor se atrevió a mirar a su esposo que dejó caer los brazos a los lados para dejarse mirar completo. Su piel era tan azul como la de sus hermanos, sus marcas de nacimiento eran relieves delgados de un azul más claro, líneas bien marcadas y sin imperfecciones que se extendían por sus piernas hasta su abdomen, se marcaban sobre sus torso y se deslizaban sobre sus brazos hasta pintar sus dedos, subían por su cuello y finalizaban formando un par de medias lunas sobre la frente de Loki. Sus ojos carmesí brillaban tan vívidamente, sin la amenaza de muerte segura que poseían los ojos de todos los jötnar, con el cabello negro cuya rareza él poseía, pues no había ningún otro Jötun con cabello ni siquiera con vello; con los finos rasgos de su rostro resaltando gracias a los mechones sueltos sobre él. 

—¡Dejen de hablar!— alguien gritó y pateó la puerta y mujeres y hombres gritaron "sí" al mismo tiempo.  
—Maldición, que fastidiosos— gruñó Thor a la puerta y se alejó de ella con bruscos pasos.  
—No estoy aquí para esperar— Loki bufó y se lanzó contra Thor para jalarlo del brazo y regresarlo a la puerta, estampando su espalda contra la madera y haciendo que los invitados gritaran de emoción. 

Loki era fuerte, para sorpresa de Thor, dominante, a pesar de su estatura e increíblemente dispuesto, a pesar de ser puro.

—Dioses— pronunció Thor tras un jadeo cuando sus labios se toparon torpemente con los de Loki, sin nada de experiencia en un beso que sólo se plantó ahí, esperando a que lo siguieran o le mostraran qué más hacer.  
—Vamos, príncipe de Asgard. Estuviste esperando esto tanto como yo.

Loki arrugó la frente, se mantenía de puntillas para poder alcanzar a Thor, sus manos estaban sosteniéndose de los firmes y amplios hombros de su esposo y su sonrisa se ensanchaba cerca de los labios del Dios que seguía dudando en esa, su noche de consumación. Decidió tomar más iniciativa y tomó la mano derecha de Thor, se dejó caer sobre sus talones y dio un par de pasos a atrás, llevó la mano de Thor a su pecho y la sujetó suavemente del dorso para guiarla lentamente por su cuerpo, bajando por su abdomen y llegando más abajo, hasta su entrepierna. 

La mano de Thor tembló y Loki la apretó firmemente cuando los gruesos dedos de su esposo se encontraban bajo su miembro ya despierto, sobre su pequeña y delicada entrada. Presionó su mano sobre la de Thor y gimió bajamente al sentir un dedo deslizarse vagamente entre sus pliegues apretados. Loki estaba nervioso, temblando a pesar de su disposición y ansioso por sentir lo que Thor podía hacer de él en la cama, o en cualquier otro lugar. 

—Loki...

Loki soltó la mano de Thor para, una vez más, arrojarse contra él y entrelazar sus brazos tras su cuello, Thor no retiró su mano y dejó que Loki lo besara. Si era lo que deseaba, se lo daría.

Tomó a Loki por la nuca y deslizó su lengua entre sus labios haciendo que Loki gimiera, se sobresaltara y temblara un poco cuando presionó una vez más sus dedos entre sus piernas.

—¿En serio eres casto?  
—¿Qué si lo soy?  
—Nada, sólo quiero saber para no lastimarte.  
—No soy de vidrio y se que tu gente espera pureza en el matrimonio. 

—Ni tú ni yo sabíamos que esto pasaría.  
—No, no lo sabía pero igual es un gran detalle.

Loki sonrió y movió las caderas para sentir los dedos de Thor apretando firmemente sin entrometerse aún, sintiendo el miembro ya erecto de su esposo rozando contra el suyo, su mano ahuecando su nuca y su aliento escapando sobre sus labios con una sonrisa grande y brillante.

—Deberíamos ir a la cama, estarás más cómodo.  
—Deja que escuchen un rato, por eso siguen ahí.

Loki acarició con las yemas de sus dedos los omóplatos de Thor y continuó moviéndose contra su abdomen, sintiendo los dedos de Thor apretando y moviéndose sigilosamente hasta deslizarse entre los labios de su vagina y llegar a ese punto que lo hizo gemir con fuerza.

Loki cubrió su boca con una mano y miró a Thor sorprendido mientras se tragaba un jadeo. Thor dejó un dedo sobre el pequeño clitoris de Loki, dio un giro inesperado sobre él y lo hizo gemir una vez más; los oyentes agradecieron y halagaron el primer regalo que les dio la pareja en la larga noche, con alaridos y choques de palmas y tarros. 

Un segundo movimiento hizo que Loki se mordiera el labio inferior y se apretara contra Thor, ocultando su rostro en un hombro y temblando un poco cuando Thor volvió a repetir el movimiento.

—¿Era lo que querías?— Thor rio contra el oído de Loki y volvió a dibujar un círculo que se convirtió en un escalofrío en el cuerpo de su consorte.  
—Uhm...— Loki se limitó a contestar, conocía muy bien su cuerpo y sus reacciones más no esperaba que, una caricia diferente a la suya, lo hiciera temblar y gemir tan sólo con simples toques.  
—Démosles un poco más— susurró Thor desvergonzado, volviendo continuos los círculos entre las piernas de Loki e, intercambiando su lugar en la puerta. Eliminando por completo las dudas de hacer suyo a su consorte.

La espalda de Loki se arqueó contra la madera mientras Thor robaba un beso de su boca abierta y jadeante, con los dedos masajeando suavemente su clítoris, arrebatándole gemidos y haciéndolo estremecer con cada lento giro. Thor lo besó en la frente antes de posar sus labios en su cuello y lamerlo, mordiendo un poco de piel y bajando hasta su pecho; jugueteando con uno de sus pezones cuando comenzó su descenso y, dejando un rastro de saliva por su abdomen. 

Terminó arrodillado con Loki mirando hacia el techo, las manos pegadas a la puerta y el pecho subiendo y bajando en rápidas respiraciones . El príncipe de Asgard no dudó en tomar el miembro de su esposo con una mano, era extraño, un hombre con partes íntimas de ambos sexos, excitado por igual, hermoso y exótico sin dudar. Comenzó con un lento y largo recorrido de la base a la punta, Loki volvió a gemir y sus piernas se tensaron para luego temblar cuando Thor llevó la punta a su boca para darle un pequeño beso. 

—¿Si...? ¿Siempre eres así de desesperante?— Jadeó Loki intentando mirar a Thor.  
—¿Te estoy molestando? Bueno, no lo haré más.

Loki gritó cuando Thor lo tomó de la pierna derecha y la arrojó sobre su hombro, la sujetó firmemente y hundió su rostro entre las piernas de Loki. Su lengua acarició el punto donde antes sus dedos juguetearon y, Thor continuó acariciando su miembro al mismo tiempo que lamía una y otra vez el clítoris de Loki para hacerlo gemir.

—¡Oh...! ¡Por todo lo que es sagrado!— Gritó Loki avergonzado cuando Thor empujó su lengua en su apretada y húmeda abertura, estaba a punto de alcanzar un orgasmo en la boca de Thor cuando este cambió el ritmo de todo a uno más acelerado. —Dame un respiro— jadeó y llevó su mano izquierda a su boca para morderla mientras, su mano derecha se encontraba clavada en los cabellos rubios de su esposo.  
—Tú querías esto, deja que termine o, más bien, déjame hacerte terminar.

Loki apretó sus labios, Thor continuó lamiendo, pasando su lengua entre sus pliegues, hundiéndola un poco y volviendo a lamer los mismos lugares hasta hacer estremecer y gemir a Loki con fuerza mientras se deshacía en un orgasmo contra la puerta y en el rostro de Thor.

Thor bramó y rio, la gente tras la puerta guardó silencio unos segundos y luego gritó y celebró. Comenzaron a gritar el nombre de su príncipe contentos y ebrios de felicidad al saber consumada la unión del nuevo matrimonio.

Loki parpadeó, sus ojos mantenían su interés en el techo, completamente dilatados y brillantes por el placer de unos segundos que le dio su esposo.

Thor se levantó y besó a Loki quien no hizo más que parpadear y dejarse llevar a la cama, arrastrado por la cintura hasta llegar a ella y ser arrojado sin tanta delicadeza; las pieles bajo de él picaron y las almohadas fueron arrojadas a los lados cuando Thor se acomodó sobre él. 

—Aún puedo detenerme, ya escucharon lo que querían— susurró Thor apelando a su buena voluntad.  
—¿Y en verdad quieres detenerte?— Loki enarcó una ceja y sonrió pícaramente mientras alzaba los brazos para atraer a Thor a un abrazo. Separó las piernas tímidamente y esperó a que Thor volviera a tomar la iniciativa de hacerlo gritar.

Loki se ruborizó al pensar en las palabras de Helblindi, ahora agradecía la sabia decisión que tomó su hermano al alejarse de la celebración. Llenó sus pulmones de aire y se preparó para seguir con su noche.

—No tienes porque estar tan nervioso, sólo, intenta relajarte.  
—Lo haría si mi esposo no fuera tan... imponente.  
—Loki, tu querías esto, ¿cierto? Entonces ¿me amas?  
—Puede ser, tonto áss.  
—Me llamaste esposo, estoy seguro que también me amas.

No dejó que Loki respondiera, se agachó para besarlo mientras su mano volvía a deslizarse entre sus piernas, lentamente fue abriéndose camino entre los pliegues húmedos de Loki y, una vez que sintió a Loki flácido bajo de él, introdujo un dedo en su abertura haciendo que este gimoteara y saltara levemente en su lugar. 

Loki apretó sus manos en la espalda de Thor mientras este sumergía un dedo más en él, hundiéndolos y sacándolos lentamente un par de veces más, intercambiando caricias con su miembro y clítoris, besando a Loki lentamente; dándole tiempo para volver a relajarse. Un tercer dedo se desplazó dentro de Loki y gruñó molesto ante la intromisión, Thor sonrió al ver como el cuello de Loki se exponía cuando echó la cabeza hacia atrás, aprovechó ese momento para besarlo y marcarlo, hacerlo gemir una vez más.

Thor supo que Loki estaba listo cuando sus dedos se humedecieron por completo, cuando el sonrojado Jötun comenzó a gemir continuamente y, empezó a mover levemente sus caderas al ritmo lento de su mano.

—Ahora eres mío, Loki y yo soy tuyo, príncipe de Jötunheim.

Los dedos de Thor lo abandonaron, su esposo se enderezó sobre él y acarició su mejilla, Loki tomó la mano grande y la guió a sus labios para besarla, no había palabras en su boca más que emoción en su cuerpo entero. Lentamente sintió como Thor hundía tan sólo la punta de su miembro en él, la intromisión se hizo grande, gruesa, molesta y sumamente dolorosa; muy distinta a la de los dedos que supuestamente lo habían preparado.

Gruñó y gimió con fuerza, sus manos dejaron la espalda de Thor para aferrarse a las sábanas y su cuerpo se convirtió en un bloque rígido cuando Thor introdujo todo su miembro en él. Loki se retorció y jadeó, soltó un débil llanto y sintió los espasmos de su cuerpo apretando el grueso miembro de Thor en un intento de luchar contra la invasión. 

Thor atrapó sus labios y buscó las manos de Loki para unirlas con las suyas, respiró bruscamente y movió sus caderas para retirarse un poco y volver a llenar a su consorte en un sólo movimiento.

—¡Oye!— Gritó Loki con el llanto atrapado en su garganta. Thor lo ignoró por completo y volvió a repetir el brusco y lento movimiento. 

No había forma de detenerlo, el peso abrumador de Thor lo mantenía inmóvil, su boca a cada rato era asaltada y, sus piernas se mantenían separadas gracias a los brazos de Thor que las engancharon desde las rodillas para mantenerlo abierto y expuesto. 

No imaginó que en su primer noche como consorte, perdería la dignidad con una posición tan brusca, con su esposo penetrándolo ávidamente hasta hacerlo gemir y gritar. Afuera de la habitación ya no se oía ni un solo ruido, no sabía si los presentes seguían ahí guardando silencio o, se fueron cuando pronunció su primer suplica.

—Th... Thor— Loki gimió cuando su esposo aceleró el ritmo de sus embistes y se dejó caer contra su cuello para morderlo, mientras Loki experimentaba una especie de placer inducido por el dolor de la primera vez. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y dejó que Thor continuara mancillándolo hasta venir dentro de él con un rugido que se ahogó en su boca cuando atrapó sus labios ferozmente y liberó su semen en fuertes espasmos dentro suyo.

Thor abrazó a Loki exhausto, lo arrastró sobre él sin sacar su miembro aún de él, le besó las manos y las mejillas y acunó su rostro en su pecho mientras Loki temblaba sobre él; jadeaba y parpadeaba en su intento de asimilar el segundo y, por mucho, doloroso orgasmo que le regaló la frenética pasión de Thor.

—Está hecho— Thor exhaló aliviado, su consumación ya era oficial para todos, sobre todo para ellos. —Estamos casados oficialmente ante todos— besó la frente de Loki mientras dibujaba grandes círculos en su espalda.  
—Lo estamos— confirmó Loki aún anonadado por el repentino cambio en su esposo. Paso de ser un príncipe indeciso y respetuoso a, ser un dominante y feroz hombre en la cama. — Dime que ya no hay más extraños rituales, no creo poder realizar uno más.  
—Sólo uno— contestó Thor alegre. —Mañana a primeras horas del día, tengo que lavar tu cabello y trenzarlo en una sola trenza para afirmarle a los que no consumaron nuestra noche, que tú ya eres portador de mi fertilidad.  
—Ustedes son muy raros— Loki sonrió y se enderezó sobre Thor, apoyando sus codos sobre sus pectorales y mirándolo directo a los ojos azules. — Tenías razón, el día que me viste pensaba huir pero, por increíble que pareciera, decidí que serías bueno para mí. No deshagas mis expectativas.

—No lo haré— Thor sonrió y tomó a Loki de la cintura para arrojarlo en la cama y acomodarse sobre él. — ¿Quieres repetir?  
—Por favor, no. Recuerda que era casto y tú me has roto en una sola noche.

Thor se ruborizó y se dejó caer avergonzado junto a Loki, lo observó a medias y vio su cuerpo marcado con besos, algunos moretones y un poco de sangre y fluidos entre sus piernas. Loki rio y apretó la nariz de Thor para recuperar a su tonto y nuevo esposo.

Loco, ridículo, estúpido, inesperado y tentador amor a primera vista, así fue como ambos se entregaron el uno al otro cuando se encontraron por error, casualidad o destino. Si sus reinos no encontraban paz con su matrimonio, entonces las nornir les hicieron una cruel jugarreta al unirlos.


End file.
